


You Were There For Me.

by Im_attracted_to_pans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_attracted_to_pans/pseuds/Im_attracted_to_pans
Summary: So I wrote this Fanfiction of Sterek on Wattpad so i thought i would put it on here too!





	You Were There For Me.

Stiles had left behind something at the last pack meeting he didn't think Derek would mind if he just walked in, he climbed up the steps and walked inside "Hey It's stiles, I left something" he heard Derek start to move around he grabbed the item he had left and as he was about to leave he heard a soft voice say "Stiles" he turned and looked at a puffy eyed Derek he was sniffling, he quickly wiped his face on his T-Shirt. Stiles quickly walked over to him putting his hands on his shoulders "What's wrong sour wolf?"

He didn't reply, he tried to get out of Stiles' grip but instead he got pulled into a comforting hug. He couldn't hold back the tears so he cried into Stiles' neck he could feel him stroking his back while whispering encouraging words, Stiles pulled back and held Derek's face wiping away his tears "Do you want me to stay?" He nodded grabbing Stiles' arm and pulling him over to he bed. They laid on his bed and Stiles held him through the night.

After that night, they had become closer they would hang out after pack meetings and comfort each other in times of need. Everyone was starting to notice that Derek was developing feelings he would lean in closer to Stiles when he was talking to him and he would blush when he said anything. Scott had come in one day and he saw them cuddling on the sofa and of course Derek was smiling like an idiot he had his head in Stiles' neck. Scott coughed and they both jumped at the sound "Hi, sorry to disturbed whatever this is, I'll come back later" Once he had gone they both started laughing he didn't need super hearing to figure that out. He wondered why they weren't going out they obviously liked each other so why not admit it?

At the next pack meeting Derek had his chest to Stiles' back, his arms around Stiles' waist and his head on his shoulder. Everyone was looking at them but they were in their own world. After the pack meeting Scott stayed back they were both laughing with each other huddled up close "Guys, will you just go out with each other you are making it SO obvious that you like one another" They both stared at him and broke apart "Scott I don't know what you're talking about, who says we are not together?" He looked at them with wide eyes then smiled widely "are you going out?! Congrats!" he ran over and hugged them both then ran out the house. They both looked at one another Stiles moved forward "So do you want to...go out with me?" Derek smiled pulling him closer "Of course I do"

**Author's Note:**

> here is my wattpad in case you want to check it out.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Spideypool123


End file.
